The Old, The Young, The Bastard, and the Brat
by Lisa Midnight Blue
Summary: Shuichi and Tatsuha are dumped by their lovers, Tatsuha comes up with a plan to make them jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, hope you like the first chapter of my story.

I do not own Gravitation in any way, shape or form.

--

**Chapter One - A Cunning Plan**

It had been two days since Eiri Yuki had left. Two days that Shuichi Shindou had spent laying on the couch thinking of what Yuki had said. Shuichi understood perfectly what Yuki meant, but what he didn't understand is why Yuki left the apartment instead of kicking Shuichi out. That's what he couldn't seem to get his head around. '_Maybe he's finally snapped_' Shuichi thought.

He wasn't actually doing anything, he was just watching TV. Okay, maybe he did know what he was doing, he was laughing rather loudly. Yuki had been working non-stop on his latest novel, and he was probably annoying the hell out of him, which made Yuki snap at him.

Shuichi couldn't help but wonder if he meant what he'd said. '_He probably does because he's not here now.'_ Yuki and Shuichi had had their fair share of arguments in the five years that they'd been together, but what Yuki had said the other day was something he had never said to Shuichi before.

'_If he really feels like that, then why the fuck did he put up with me for all this time? Did he just keep me around because I was an available fuck for him?_' Shuichi thought.

He laughed loudly at that thought. Maybe he'd finally snapped, too.

Shuichi hadn't shed one tear since Yuki had been gone, which was unbelievable for Shuichi. He thought that he should have seen this coming. He knows he's annoying as hell. He's acted the way he does for so long that he can't seem to act normal.

But he knew that it's time to finally get his act together and grow up. He wasn't a child anymore. With that thought in mind he sat up, experiencing a wave of dizziness, which wasn't surprising. He hadn't eaten or drank anything for two days. Standing up slowly, he went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, drinking it all in one go. He re-filled the glass. He looked around the kitchen and felt a smirk cross his face.

Maybe he should set fire to his kitchen to pay the bastard back. Nah, couldn't do that. He'd probably end up setting himself on fire in the process. He took the glass of water, making his way back into the front room. His empty stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten, but just thinking about eating made him feel sick.

Once again he let his eyes roam the place he'd called home for the last five years. It really was depressing there. He sighed. '_This is ridiculous._' He'd finally had enough. Enough of Yuki's insults, his angry glares, and especially of him throwing him out and sleeping on the couch. With that thought in mind, Shuichi went into the bedroom, to pack all of his stuff into his suitcase.

He had a shower, and then changed into the clean clothes he'd left out. He left the apartment after calling a cab. He didn't bother to leave a note. He didn't see the point. It was what Yuki wanted, right? He wanted him out of his life, and that was what he'd get. Standing outside, the cab arrived after about five minutes. He got in and gave the driver his destination.

He was going to go to Hiro's, but that's what the old Shuichi used to do. He would crash his way into Hiro's house, calling Yuki a bastard and so forth, and then he would cry on Hiro's shoulder. After that his best friend would tell him to go back to Yuki, and that would be that… until the next time. It was like a never ending cycle.

Well, this was where the cycle ended. The new Shuichi was about to take the first step of his new life. The first step to taking care of himself. After paying the driver, he got out of the cab and entered the hotel.

Up in his room, he opened the mini-bar and proceeded to get drunk. His second step was to get drunk and forget about everything for a while. He drank something that tasted horrible, but he found that the taste didn't bother him after a while.

His poor stomach growled at him, but he ignored it. He wanted to be irresponsible for a change, or rather more irresponsible than usual, anyway. He began to laugh as the alcohol began to take effect. All too soon, he found himself lying face down on the floor, too tired to move.

--

Tatsuha Uesugi sat in a bar not far from the apartment he shared with his lover, Ryuichi Sakuma. He downed the glass of sake as he tried to drown his sorrows. He had an argument with Ryuichi, and then the singer had dumped him.

Tatsuha laughed as the sake began to take effect. He really loved Ryuichi, but lately they'd been arguing a lot. Mostly about age, and about how the singer was 14 years older than him. Personally he didn't give a shit how old he was, he was just happy being with the person he loved.

But Ryuichi thought it would be better if the younger man found someone his own age. Tatsuha felt tears sting the back of his eye lids, but he refused to let them fall. Maybe Ryuichi would feel differently tomorrow… but he did say he never wanted to see the younger man again.

He signalled for another drink, drank it in one go, and then left the bar and stumbled down the street. He walked towards his brothers apartment, where hopefully he could stay the night.

He managed to get there without incident, apart from tripping and falling face first in a pile of rubbish. He knocked on the door, but when there was no answer he used the spare key he had acquired a while ago.

Stepping through the front door, he kicked off his shoes and looked around. Finding no one home, he took a shower which helped clear his head a little. When he was rummaging through his brothers closet, he realised Shuichi's side was empty, and the suitcase that used to be on top of the closet was missing.

He frowned wondering if Shuichi was on tour… but he couldn't be, because he had bumped into Hiro earlier.

He made his way to the phone, and called Shuichi's cell.

"What?" He answered, his voice slightly muffled.

"Shuichi, it's Tatsuha."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm at Eiri's. Mostly just wondering why you're not here?"

"Well…shit."

Tatsuha frowned as he heard a thump, then a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Tat, I'm kinda drunk. The reason I'm not there is because Yuki and I are not together anymore. He got angry with me the other day and basically told me he wished he never met me…then he left. I don't actually know where he is, so I left, too" Shuichi started laughing again.

Tatsuha was starting to feel worried about him, he sounded a little hysterical. He heard another bump, followed by a crash, and then a pained noise.

"Shu, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Tat, but the room won't stop spinning."

"Where are you Shu? I'll come and keep you company."

He hung up after Shuichi had told him where he was. He left a note for his brother, and then left the apartment and caught a cab.

Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on the door at the hotel Shuichi was staying at. The singer answered the door, looking rather dishevelled. Tatsuha walked into the room, which looked rather cluttered, mostly with beer bottles and empty cigarette packets.

Shuichi took two beers from the fridge and Tatsuha accepted one. He looked at the older man, and realised he didn't look like he thought he would have, seeing as he had just broke up with Eiri. He had thought Shuichi would be heart-broken. Maybe that will come later when he was sober. Sitting on the bed beside him, he watched as Shuichi lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He shook his head, guessing after inhaling Eiri's second hand smoke for so long that he would be craving nicotine now that he was away from him.

Tatsuha took the cigarette Shuichi offered him, and lit it. They sat in silence drinking and smoking for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. A few hours later they were sprawled on the bed together snoring loudly.

--

Shuichi woke up the next morning… well, afternoon. He groaned as the pounding in his head grew worse. Opening his eyes, he looked at the younger man sharing his bed. He sighed as he got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

It was Monday, and so he should have been at work, but he couldn't be fucked. He knew he would scream at everyone for asking him if he was all right. He hated everyone asking him that.

He stretched as the hot water soothed his body. He knew he had to start looking for an apartment. Maybe Tatsuha would help him. He frowned wondering why the younger man had come over last night, why wasn't he with Ryuichi?

After his shower he dried off, and then left the bathroom to get dressed. Tatsuha was asleep so he tried to be quiet. After he was dressed, he arranged some clothes for Tatsuha, and then he called room service for aspirin and a pot of coffee.

When it arrived, the younger man was just opening his eyes. Shuichi laughed as he heard him groan. He opened the door, and let the young women wheel the trolley in. Shuichi realised she was staring at him. He gave her his best smile and an autograph when she asked.

He then took two aspirin and poured two cups of coffee. He gave one to Tatsuha, along with the aspirin.

"Thanks." The younger man mumbled, sitting up.

"So, what's happened between you and Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked.

Tatsuha's face darkened like a thundercloud. He ran his hand through his already messed up and hair and sighed.

"He dumped me because he thinks he's too old for me."

Shuichi's eyes widened, before he frowned. "I'm sorry…but when I talked to Ryuichi the other he told me how much he loved you. Maybe when he's thought about it, it will be all right."

Tatsuha shrugged. "Maybe. What about you and Eiri? He also told me how much he loved you, are you going to give him another chance?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Not after what he said to me the other night. He wants me gone from his life, so for once I'm doing what he wants. It's over this time."

Tatsuha watched the younger man, and knew he was lying. He knew if Eiri came and apologised now, and asked him to come back, he would jump at the chance. As he drank his coffee, a smirk flashed across his face.

Shuichi watched him carefully. He knew that look. It meant he had an idea, and it was probably a stupid one. He waited patiently for the younger man to speak.

"If it's true that Ryuichi still loves me and Eiri still loves you, then maybe they need a wake up call. And even if it doesn't work, it should be fun."

"What are you planning Tat?"

"I think we should make them as jealous as possible. I think we should pretend we're lovers."

Shuichi groaned mentally at the gleam in Tatsuha's eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. He wanted to know if Yuki really meant what he had said, and it would be nice to get the bastard back for it.

If it all goes tits up, then at least he'd know for sure that it's over. And like Tat said, it might be a laugh. With that thought in mind, he opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"On one condition… do not call me Ryuichi."

Tatsuha laughed, but agreed. They sat down and began to talk about the their plan of action.

--

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, hope you like this chapter.

I do not own Gravitation.

--

**Chapter Two - Regrets and Jealousy**

Eiri Yuki opened the front door of his apartment and stepped through the door. He stood still, waiting for his lover to come towards him like a speeding bullet and latch onto to him. He frowned when nothing happened.

He slipped of his shoes, and hung up his coat. As he was walking towards the kitchen, a piece of paper on the table caught his attention. He picked it up and read it.

_Eiri_

_I dropped by to say hi, but you obviously weren't here. I'm worried about Shuichi, so I'm going to go and keep him company. I don't know what happened between you two, but when I phoned him he was totally wasted._

_See you soon,_

_Tatsuha_

Yuki frowned wondering where Tatsuha was keeping him company. He went into the bedroom, and found all of Shuichi's clothes were gone. He sat on the bed and rested his head in his hands. He made a mistake and now he'd pay for it.

He didn't mean what he had said. He was just stressed, and he was trying to work. He thought back to the other day.

/**Flashback**/

Yuki was sat in his chair behind his desk, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He had to finish his book today, and the ideas he had flowed out of his head. Unfortunately they stopped flowing as he heard his young lover giggling insanely at whatever he was watching on TV.

Yuki's fingers stopped typing and hovered over the keyboard. He tried tuning out the noise, and returned his attention to his laptop. But his fingers remained hovering over the keys. He fisted his hands up as he realised his head had gone blank.

He angrily pushed away from his desk and stood up, leaving the room. He stood near the couch in the front room, and just watched his lover bent over laughing. His head began to pound. He walked over to the TV and switched it off.

He turned to glare at Shuichi, who shrank away from his lovers glare. Yuki could feel himself shaking with anger. He just snapped, not stopping to think what he was saying.

"You are really annoying me with your stupid laughing. I have to finish my novel and I can't concentrate with you here." His voice rose higher. "You have already ruined my life, I wish to Kami-sama that I had never met you. I really wish I had a lover who was more grown up and responsible. I hate you."

Yuki turned and went into the bedroom, and packed a bag. He then went back into his study and grabbed his laptop. Then he did something he had never done. Instead of kicking Shuichi out of the apartment, he kicked himself out.

He went to the nearest hotel, and booked a room. He looked around the room, and sighed at the silence. He then set up his laptop and began to work.

/**End Flashback**/

Yuki got up off the bed and grabbed the phone and dialled his brothers cell phone. He began to grow impatient, and fleetingly wondered what was taking him so long.

"What do you want, aniki?"

Yuki frowned as he heard heavy breathing in the background. That better not be Shuichi he's fucking.

"Ooh Tat, harder."

Yuki shook as anger took over when he heard Shuichi's voice. He heard more heavy breathing, and a banging noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki shouted into the phone.

"Just…oh kami-sama, you feel so good. Not doing much aniki, what do you want?"

"Tell Shuichi I want him home now."

"I don't think so. He doesn't want you anymore, he's mine now."

Yuki heard loud moaning and Shuichi's scream before the line went dead. He put the phone down, then left the apartment. He walked down the street, mumbling something about killing his little brother. He entered the nearest bar and sat down, ordering a strong drink.

He downed the liquid in his glass, closing his eyes as it burned his throat. He felt tears behind his eyes, but didn't let them fall. He refused to believe it was over. He would get Shuichi back. He also wondered what had happened between his brother and Ryuichi.

He continued drinking, thinking of how to get his lover back.

--

Ryuichi was also in the same bar as Yuki. He was sat at a table in the corner, staring into his glass, wondering why he was a complete baka. He really did love Tatsuha more than anything, and being with him made him so happy.

So why the hell did he dump the younger man? He was feeling particularly depressed. His birthday was the other day, and while he was drunk, he thought of the age difference. He had thought of that fact many times, and he finally did what he never wanted to do. He dumped his koibito.

He wished he hadn't left Kumagorou at home, he needed comfort. He was also wondering if he could get Tatsuha back in his life, even though he said some horrible things to the younger man. Damn, he had truly screwed up this time.

Standing up, he stumbled over to the bar and ordered another drink. He gaze settled on the blonde sat at the bar. Yuki looked up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Your lover has stolen my Shuichi." Yuki mumbled.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. His hand fisted up and he downed his drink, ordering another one. He had to think. Shuichi wouldn't do this to him, would he?

He sat down beside the drunk blonde and they each told the other what had happened, each coming to the same conclusion. They had to win back their lovers.

--

The next morning Ryuichi found himself face first on the floor of his apartment, having no memory of returning home. A groan to his left revealed Yuki also lying face first next to him. At least they both still had their clothes on.

He sat up cautiously, his head banging, and realised why he had a hangover. Yuki had told him that Tatsuha and Shuichi were now lovers. He couldn't believe his friend would betray him. But then again, it was his fault in the first place.

And what Yuki had done to his lover was as bad as what he had done to his. He can vaguely remember Yuki and him stumbling through the door and passing out on the floor.

He got up and went to make some coffee. Yuki was sat on the couch, his head in his hands when he left the kitchen. He sat down beside the younger man, and handed him a cup. He grunted a response and drank then hot liquid.

They both knew that they had to try and get their lovers back. They just hoped it would be easy. But then again, why would the other two make it easy? Especially after what Yuki and himself said to them.

He groaned. This was all so fucking messed up, not even Kumagorou could comfort him. He needed Tatsuha.

After they had finished their coffee, they left the apartment and made their way towards NG. They needed to talk to Shuichi, and if that didn't work, they would have no choice but to ask Tohma for his help.

--

As they neared the NG building, they paused as a motorcycle stopped outside. They watched as Shuichi and Tatsuha took off their helmets, and lean into each other.

Yuki marched over there and pulled the two men apart, glaring at his lover. Shuichi glared back.

"What are you doing? You have to stop this nonsense, I want you to come back home Shuichi."

Shuichi looked at the author like he had grown another head. He turned and caught Tatsuha's lips with his own, kissing the younger man with everything he had. They broke apart, gasping for air. Tatsuha smirked as he climbed back on his motorcycle and drove away, passing Ryuichi, who looked heart broken. The younger man nearly stopped, but this was all part of the plan, so he pulled back on the throttle and sped away.

Shuichi turned once to look at his former lover, then turned away and walked into NG. Yuki stood staring, his hands fisted at his sides.

Ryuichi stood beside Yuki as they both tried to calm down. They then made their way into the building and up to Tohma's office.

--

Hope you liked and please review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I haven't got a good enough excuse for being so late with this update. My life sucks at the moment. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, this chapter is just for you.

--

**Chapter Three - Plan B**

Shuichi smirked to himself as he made his way to Bad Luck's studio. The plan was already going really well, and it was good to see Yuki jealous for once. He felt a little uneasy about doing this to Ryuichi, but if it helped Tatsuha in the end, then it would be worth it.

Since he had left Yuki's apartment, he felt different. He knew he couldn't change over night, but he didn't feel like himself. He hadn't whined once. Maybe it is time to grow up. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the studio.

Just as he thought, the moment he stepped through the door, he had three people nagging at him, telling him he was irresponsible for not showing up for work yesterday. He tuned out their voices and focused on Sakano, the only one who wasn't shouting at him. He was trying to get everyone to calm down.

Shuichi took off his jacket, and sat on a chair. He hid a smirk, deciding to freak them out for a laugh. He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag, then leaning his head back to blow the smoke out.

He closed his eyes as silence descended upon the room. He moved his head to look at each person in the room. Fujisaki looked like he usually does, but he did look a little confused. Hiro's eyes were wide.

Sakano was…well, where else would he be, on the floor unconscious. K's eye was twitching as he held his gun. Shuichi watched his friends innocently, before Hiro could say anything, his cell phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi." He answered.

"Shu, it's Tatsuha. Tohma just called me, he wants to see me in his office. I expect he wants to see you too, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay Tat, bye…koi." He hung up, snickering.

"Shuichi, what's happening?" Hiro asks.

"Not much, just dumped Yuki and got myself a new lover." Shuichi began to laugh.

He was not surprised when the door opened and Tohma walked in. He just stood up and left the room. Tohma was a little surprised, but hid his expression well. He lead the way to his office.

Shuichi mentally groaned because Yuki and Ryuichi were sat next to each other. Shuichi sat on a chair at the other side of the room, and ignored his ex-lover. This would be a test for him, to see if he was really ready to grow up.

He already felt different, being in the same room as the man who hurt him. Even though he still loved him, he wanted to hurt him back. So he sat quietly and waited patiently. Tatsuha arrived five minutes later. He hid his smirk as he sat next to Shuichi, giving him a kiss on the lips.

The two then faced Tohma, who was looking at them in surprise. The president had no idea what was going on, but when Yuki told him that Shuichi had left him, he first thought it would just be one of their normal arguments, but now seeing him here with Tatsuha, he was not so sure.

Shuichi felt Ryuichi's eyes on him, but could not face him. He was one of his very good friends and he hated to hurt the older singer. He was really thinking about calling the whole thing off. He finally made eye contact with the reason why he was doing this, and nearly gasped out loud.

He had never seen Yuki look upset before, and he felt guilty. But the emotion vanished when Yuki's expression changed, he looked like he knew Shuichi was going to come back to him. He looked smug like he thought he knew he had won.

Shuichi glared at the man, smiling evilly when he saw the blonde wince. Tatsuha turned to look at Tohma.

"Me and Shuichi need to talk to you in private." He said.

Tohma looked at Yuki and Ryuichi, they made no move to leave, so Tohma stood up and left the room with Shuichi and Tatsuha. They stood in an empty office and told him what was happening and why they were doing this.

Tohma felt relieved now he had all the facts. He promised to keep it a secret. He thought it would be good for the other two to get a taste of their own medicine for once. He knew he always used to butt into Eiri's life, trying to convince him that Shuichi wasn't good for him, but the last five years, he's seen that he was wrong. Shuichi is good for Eiri, he's seen the change the singer has made on his life, he knows Eiri loves Shuichi.

As he made his way back into his office, he hid a smile. He knew Eiri and Ryuichi deserved what they got, especially after what they said to their lovers.

Eiri and Ryuichi glared at Tohma as he came back into the office alone. Before they could say anything, Tohma glared at the men causing them to flinch.

"From what Shuichi and Tatsuha say, I think you both deserve it. Now get out of here."

The two men at facing him gaped. They couldn't believe he was taking their side and not willing to help them. They looked at each other, before standing up and leaving the office.

As they were walking down the corridor, they stopped as they heard Shuichi talking. They pressed their ear to the door that was open slightly and listened.

"…I know, anyway I want to go clubbing tonight." They heard Shuichi say.

"Okay as long as you wear all leather…What club do you want to go to?"

"What about Ageha?"

"Sure, I'll come by the hotel and we'll catch a cab. I better go."

Ryuichi and Yuki hurried away from the door, and left the building, each annoyed. But they both agreed to meet at the club. They had to try and get their lovers back.

--

Tatsuha met Shuichi outside of the hotel, and he had to try and calm his beating heart. Shuichi had made an effort with his clothing and he looked rather tasty. His black leather pants were very tight, and his black mesh top hugged his body tightly. Written in white on the front was 'I like it rough'.

Tatsuha smiled at him and they got into the cab and left, each looking forward to teasing Yuki and Ryuichi more. They knew they had overheard them talking, and they knew that they wouldn't be able to resist on spying on them, so they had to put on a good show.

Tatsuha had also dressed to impress. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a red shirt, with only a couple of buttons in the middle fastened, so that it left a lot of his chest bare. Even though this was all for the plan, Shuichi couldn't keep his eyes off of Tatsuha, the younger man did indeed look very hot, and it wasn't a good thing that he felt horny.

He could not, and would not sleep with Tatsuha, he could not cheat on Yuki. The same thoughts were running through Tatsuha's mind. He kept his gaze averted from Shuichi, he could not give in to his thoughts.

They both didn't know how long they could carry on with this. Yuki and Ryuichi hadn't suffered enough, but they felt the need to be with their lovers more than anything…maybe if they…they both looked at each other before blushing and turning away.

They entered the club and went straight to the bar and ordered a few drinks. Tatsuha was the first to notice Ryuichi and his brother. He pulled Shuichi closer to his body so he could whisper in his ear.

They then made their way onto the dance floor. There wasn't many people on the dance floor, so they had enough room to put on a good show. They stood facing each other, moving their bodies to the beat of the music.

As the music sped up, their bodies inched closer. Tatsuha placed his hands on Shuichi's hips. Shuichi placed his hands on the younger mans ass. They pulled each other closer, their groins grinding together. They both moaned at the contact, each glad that the other couldn't hear because the music was too loud.

Shuichi turned around so his back was facing Tatsuha, his ass rubbing against Tatsuha's rock hard cock. The younger man bent the singer forward slightly, then moved his hips backwards and forwards, making it look like he was doing Shuichi up the ass.

--

Yuki was leaning against the wall with Ryuichi beside him. The author was shaking in rage as he watched his lover dance close to his brother. He really wanted to go over there and tear them apart, but he didn't want either of them to know he was here.

The same thoughts were going through Ryuichi's head. He wanted more than anything to pull Tatsuha away from his friend and take him away from this place, but he also didn't want them to know he was here.

They both watched in horror as Tatsuha began grinding his hips against Shuichi's ass. Yuki started walking, not caring about blowing his cover, but he was stopped by Ryuichi. Instead he stormed over to the bar and ordered another drink, he needed it.

--

Meanwhile Shuichi and Tatsuha were keeping a close on there ex-lovers and were happy that they had gotten the reactions they were looking for. But it was hard to be close to each other like they were. They were both drunk and aroused.

Tatsuha couldn't take it any longer, he took Shuichi's hand and pulled him into the rest rooms. He lead him into a cubicle and locked the door. He pulled the singer close to his pulsing body and attached his mouth to his.

Shuichi was surprised, but too drunk and horny to complain. They knew Yuki and Ryuichi would hear them, but they didn't care, they had sex in the bathroom. It was hot and steamy, and they came together, each calling the others name.

--

Yuki and Ryuichi had followed them into the bathroom, but left as soon as they heard them having sex. They couldn't take it. They left the club and found themselves sitting on a bench in the park. They sat talking. It was time to take a drastic measure.

--

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Please review to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know I have taken a very long time to get this chapter up, but I had writers block. It was hard getting this chapter together, and I hope it's okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock.

Thanks to my editor, who is my sister Natalie. Sankyuu sis, I know I put you through hell with my crap grammer and punctuation. HE HE HE, you know I love you.

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to Lucious Big Spenda, a really nice gal I met on Myspace. Thanks for the encouragement, hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Regrets, Decisions, and Drastic Measures**

After leaving the club, Shuichi and Tatsuha got in to a cab and went back to the hotel. They both felt regret. Even though they were not cheating on their lovers, they still felt guilty. Without asking, Shuichi booked a room for Tatsuha, and they went to their separate rooms.

They both lay on separate beds, each thinking about what happened. Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about Tatsuha, and Tatsuha couldn't stop thinking about Shuichi. This was supposed to just be some fun to get back at their lovers, but now it had just become complicated. They were both developing feelings for the other, which scared them.

They both fell asleep, thinking of the other.

--

When they woke the next morning, they both got showered and changed, and met each other in the breakfast room. Sitting on a table opposite each other, they made eye contact, blushed, and quickly looked away.

Unconsciously, their hands met in the middle of the table and held. Their eyes once again met and held. It was true, they couldn't deny their feelings for each other. But they saw now that it was just an attraction, and they still loved their lovers. Okay, they would just keeping telling themselves that.

Shuichi broke eye contact and looked around the room, only to quickly turn his head and slap a hand over his mouth to hide his giggling. Tatsuha raised an eyebrow and turned his head, only to mimic Shuichi's actions.

"They look like the men in black." Shuichi giggled, which resulted them in laughing harder.

Shuichi peeked at the two men from under his hair. Yuki and Ryuichi were being escorted to a table near them. They both wore black clothing and sunglasses, and Ryuichi had added a black cap. Shuichi looked back at Yuki and sighed. He still loved the man. Looking back to Tatsuha, he saw the man was looking sad. They locked eyes and smiled sadly.

Tatsuha reached out his hand and cupped the others cheek. "We can do this." He whispered.

Shuichi just nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom." He stood and walked to the restroom. Glad to be alone, he stood against the counter and looked at his reflection. "I can do this." He whispered to himself.

"Do what?"

He jumped and held a hand to his chest, where his heart was beating frantically. Yuki stood before him, sunglasses held in his hand, and an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want?" Shuichi asked, thankful his voice came out strong and not whiny.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "I want to talk."

Shuichi snorted, and hopped up on to the counter. "So talk." He looked up at the only man he had ever loved and waited patiently. When the other didn't talk, he snickered. "Got nothing to say, well I better go then-" He made to jump off the counter, but was stopped as Yuki came to stand in front of him, trapping him.

Shuichi gulped and put his hands to Yuki's chest and pushed, but the older man refused to budge. "Yuki, move now."

"I don't think so, I want to talk and you're going to listen." He paused and waited for Shuichi to stop struggling. "I wanted to say I'm sorr-"

Shuichi shook his head. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, you don't mean it. It's just all a big game to you isn't it? You never wanted to be with me in the first place, so I thought you would be happy that I'm gone." He bowed his head, a tear sliding down his cheek. He brushed it away, and pushed Yuki away once again, this time succeeding. He slid off the counter, and bolted out the restroom door. He slid to a halt and watched as Tatsuha and Ryuichi made out at the table he had abandoned only moments ago.

Tatsuha broke the kiss, and saw Shuichi's tear streaked face. Their eyes locked, before Shuichi ran out of the dinning room and out the hotel. The dark haired man leapt from the chair and chased after Shuichi. He didn't know why he felt guilty about making out with Ryuichi, but he did. He shook his head. All of this was confusing. This was just supposed to be something to make their lovers pay for being bastards, but it had somehow evolved into something he now had no control over.

Looking around, he saw Shuichi running across the road. He held his breath as a car passed within an inch of the man. He cursed and took off after him, nearly getting knocked over himself. "Shuichi, stop please!"

Shuichi slowed down, before coming to a stop where he waited for the younger man to catch up with him. He bowed his head, as Tatsuha stood in front of him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't suppose to be like this, he wasn't supposed to be jealous of seeing Tatsuha and Ryuichi kissing. He felt so confused, and all of this wasn't helping. He allowed Tatsuha to lift his face up, and he locked eyes with the man before him.

"I can't do this anymore. Go back to Ryuichi, Tat. This is over." He walked away, and didn't stop when he heard his name being called. He knew it was wrong, but it felt like he had been betrayed by both Uesugi brothers. He sighed.

Tatsuha watched as Shuichi walked away. He was confused too, all of this wasn't supposed to have happened. It made him feel even more guilty, as it was his idea to start with. And now it seemed like he had hurt Shuichi. But when Ryuichi had kissed him, everything had flew out of his head and he relished the feel of being close to the man he loved. But when he saw Shuichi's tear streaked face, he felt like had just been caught cheating.

Shaking his head, he began to walk towards the park that was nearby. Maybe after a few hours, he and Shuichi could talk. They needed time alone. Maybe later they would be able to sort this mess out.

--

After Shuichi had fled the bathroom, Yuki was left standing at the place where his brat had just been sitting. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. He quickly left, wanting to try and sort this out. He made it to the breakfast room, and saw Shuichi rooted to the spot, staring at Tatsuha and Ryuichi making out. He didn't know whether to feel pleased, or sad for his brat. He wondered what Shuichi would do now. His thoughts were answered as Shuichi fled, followed by his brother.

He finally moved and sat at the table with Ryuichi, who had a smile on his face. The older man looked at him. "How did it go?"

Yuki just shook his head. "It didn't. He hates me." He grit his teeth, wanting to pout for some reason, but he would never lower himself to do so. "It looks like you had a better result."

Ryuichi smiled. "Well, at first it wasn't going well. But when I kissed him, he let me." He paused. "But then he ran off after Shuichi." He shook his head. "Maybe I pushed it too far…" His fingers twitched, wanting Kuma-chan to cuddle. He suddenly felt depressed.

"Well, I think it's time for the drastic plan B." Yuki finally spoke.

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "Do you really think that's a good idea? What if they never forgive us?"

Yuki ran a hand through his hair. "It's risky, but do you have another option?"

Ryuichi just shook his head.

"Then it's decided."

--

Later that night, Shuichi was back at the hotel. He sat at the bar, and downed a shot of tequila. He grimaced at the taste. Ordering a glass of sake, he moved to a table and sat down. All afternoon, he had been thinking. Seeing Tatsuha kiss Ryuichi had made him realise how much he missed Yuki, and how much he wanted to be back in the man's arms. He wished he had allowed himself to talk to the older man earlier. He nodded to himself. It was time. He would finally allow Yuki to talk with him. It was time to sort this mess out. But he would not be a push over, he was stronger now.

"Shuichi."

He looked up as Tatsuha slid on to the chair beside him. He smiled at the younger man. "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

Shuichi nodded. "Fine. I think it's time I talked with Yuki."

Tatsuha nodded. "Yeah, I think I better talk with Ryuichi. I'm going to tell him the truth, about us sleeping together."

Shuichi nodded. "Me too."

They smiled and ordered another round of drinks. They decided they would talk to Yuki and Ryuichi tomorrow, after Shuichi had finished work. For the rest of the night, they talked and drank. There were no hard feelings between the two of them, and their friendship seemed to be stronger than ever.

--

The next day after breakfast, Tatsuha drove Shuichi to work on his motorcycle. As soon as they stopped outside NG, they hugged as they smiled at each other.

"Well, it's been interesting." Shuichi said.

Tatsuha smirked. "Well, that's one way to put it. Good luck with Yuki."

"You too."

As they leaned in for a peck, two men dressed in black, complete with masks grabbed the two men, each holding a chloroformed cloth to their mouths.

They both struggled, but soon fell unconscious. The two men left, each going their separate ways. Fortunately, there wasn't that many people around, so they managed to get away. Even so, they did see a woman watching them, while she talked frantically into her cell phone. They were already speeding away from NG.

By the time the police arrived, the two men were along with their captives were gone.

* * *

Well... was it all right? Please review, I really wanna know what you guys thought. I have some of the next chapter written and I will try to put it up soon.

Oh and if any of you are going to the Dir en grey concert on Wednesday 1st August in London, hope you have a awesome time. Me and my sister Natalie will also be there. Can't wait.

Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Thanks so much to those who reviewed and I'm sorry this chapter is late. Here is chapter 5, hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own Gravitation.**

**--**

**Chapter Five - So, Let's Talk**

When Tatsuha regained consciousness, his eyes were hazy, he closed them again. Opening them slowly, he found he was back at his apartment. He was sitting on a chair, his hands tied behind him.

"So, you're awake."

Tatsuha looked round and saw Ryuichi walking towards him, hugging Kumagorou. He couldn't believe the older man was doing this, just because he was 'dating' Shuichi. He could still taste the chloroform in his mouth. His glare hardened.

"How could you do this?" He asked he man he loved.

"It was the only way. Yuki and I had to separate you so we could talk to you. I guess it was kind of extreme, but like I said, it was the only way."

Tatsuha sighed, and bit his lip. He knew it was time to talk to the man, but he didn't feel very obliging after being knocked out and tied to chair. "Okay talk, I'm listening." He said, bowing his head.

Ryuichi nodded and sat down on the couch. He put Kumagorou down and reverted to his mature self.

"First of all I want to apologise for what I said the day we broke up, I was drunk. I know that doesn't condone my behaviour, but what I said, I didn't mean it. I love you so much and I do want to be with you. I'm just scared, when your 35 I'll be 50." Ryuichi shuddered.

Tatsuha narrowed his eyes. Was this subject always going to be a part of their lives? If he gave Ryuichi another chance, a chance he wanted to give the man more than anything. But would Ryuichi always be self-conscious about his age. He smiled slightly and looked up at the older man.

"Ryu-chan, I don't care how old you are, I fell in love with you…besides you do look younger than me, also you act younger than me." He teased.

Ryuichi's eyes became wide and slipped his cute pout on his face. But he started to laugh. He was so relieved. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal. But there was still one thing he had to know.

"So will you give me another chance?"

Tatsuha nodded. "On one condition, no more talk about the age difference, deal?"

"Deal, what about you and Shuichi?"

Tatsuha sighed. A butterfly feeling began in his stomach. "Well, that was kind of payback. It was my idea. We pretended to be lovers to get back at you and Eiri. Most of it was pretend-" He paused, and winced.

"But?" Ryuichi asked.

"That night in the club when you heard us having sex, that was real. We were both drunk and upset. It just happened…" He trailed off, and looked away from Ryuichi, not wanting to see the look on the older mans face.

Ryuichi swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. It was hard, hearing that Tatsuha had had sex with Shuichi, but it was his fault to begin with. If he hadn't broken up with the younger man, this wouldn't have happened. Finally looking up, he nodded to himself.

"It's okay."

Tatsuha looked up, relief washing over him. He looked deep into his lovers eyes, and saw how much the man loved him. As soon as he was untied, he held Ryuichi as the man cried.

--

Meanwhile, Shuichi was too tied to a chair, his head slumped forwards. As he was unconscious, he dreamt of what had happened. Only it became a nightmare. The figure in black was advancing upon him, holding a shinning object, which flashed menacingly. As the object, which he saw was a knife was raised high, he cowered and tried to cover himself…

His eyes snapped open, and fought down the sick feeling in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he took and deep breath. His head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton wool. When he next opened his eyes, he blinked, trying to clear his vision. His first frantic thought was if anything had happened to Tatsuha, but when he lifted his head, his heart began to beat in it's normal rhythm as he realised he hadn't been kidnapped by some psycho, which meant Tatsuha was safe and if he himself was with Yuki, then that meant Ryuichi had been the other man in black.

When his vision had cleared he looked around the familiar surroundings of Yuki's apartment, wondering where the older man was.

He winced as his arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets. He had only just realised they were tied to the chair behind his back. His eyes darkened as he realised Yuki had done this to him, all of this just to talk to him. He was angry with the man for doing this to him, but also in some really twisted way, happy. But he shook his head. He really thought he had been kidnapped. He was a little glad that he was tied to a chair, as he would have probably hit Yuki.

A noise to his right had him looking round to see the older man coming out of the kitchen. Yuki stood for a moment and they looked each other in the eye, Shuichi's gaze hardened, not allowing himself to back down.

Yuki's eyes narrowed and walked over to the couch and sat down. This plan of his and Ryuichi's had been a little over board, but he had no regrets. If it got Shuichi back into his life, then it would have been worth it. He was not prepared to think of the alternative.

Shuichi sat as still as possible in the uncomfortable position he was sat in and waited. This would be a test of how much he had grown up. Usually by now, he would have been whining, begging to be let go and screaming about how Yuki loved him. But he would not give the older man the satisfaction. He was a little pissed at how he was being treated.

Yuki just sat and just waited, he was wondering why his brat wasn't making a fuss. He could tell Shuichi was uncomfortable in his current position. He suppressed a sigh as he got up and untied Shuichi, hoping the younger man would wait around and let him talk. He moved to sit back on the couch and watched Shuichi carefully as the younger man massaged his wrists.

"Why did you do this?"

The whispered question had Yuki looking away, he sighed. "You never gave me a chance to talk to you. I needed to get you away from my brother so we could talk."

Shuichi snorted. "Fine, talk." He met Yuki's eyes and waited.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am for what I said, I didn't mean it. I know I'm a bastard, but I hope you can give me another chance? I need you to give me another chance. I know I don't show it, but I love you very much." He said, wincing. He had never been one to talk freely about his feelings, but he knew if he didn't, he could lose the younger man.

After a few moments of silence, Yuki looked at Shuichi, who seemed to have frozen. "Shuichi, please tell me what you're thinking…"

Shuichi caught his bottom lip between his teeth and closed his eyes. He wanted more than anything to give Yuki another chance, but he was afraid, afraid of getting hurt again. How many times had Yuki hurt him in the past? Was it worth it? Could his heart even take it? Looking up at the only man he had ever loved, he shivered at the emotion leaking from the older mans eyes. Bowing his head again, he nodded.

"I want to give you another chance, but I don't want to be hurt again. I've given you the last five years of my life, and it's like you've given me nothing. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth staying together, maybe you would be happy with someone who doesn't annoy you as much as I do."

Yuki winced, he knew what an asshole he was, but he never knew this was what the love of his life thought. When Shuichi made eye contact with him once again, he moved closer and put his arms around the younger man. He suppressed a relieved sigh when he felt small hands encircle his neck and the younger mans head rest on his shoulder.

He knew he had to change. The last few days without Shuichi had been harder than he thought it would be. He knew he needed him in his life.

"What about you and my brother?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi took a deep breath and pulled away. "Well, most of it was just pretend. Tatsuha thought of it and we only did it to get back at you and Ryuichi… but-"

"You and my brother had sex in the bathroom of that club. What we heard was real wasn't it?" Yuki asked, his eyes wanting Shuichi to shake his head, to deny it. When the younger man looked away, Yuki's heart gave a lurch. "It's okay." He said quietly.

Shuichi shook his head. "No, it's not. We were drunk and upset. It just happened, it messed up everything." A tear that he had been holding back finally dribbled down his cheek.

Yuki's thumb caught it and flicked it away. "I don't blame you. It was my fault to begin with. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been such a bastard." After a few moments, Yuki took Shuichi's hand and pulled the smaller man from the chair and led him to the couch where he pulled Shuichi onto his lap.

"Will you come back to me?" Yuki asked.

"I'll give you one more chance." Shuichi answered.

Lips met and arms tightened around each other.

'_I'll never hurt you again Shuichi._' Yuki thought as he held the small body tight against him. '_I promise to never make you leave me again. I love you too much._'

One day, he would hopefully be able to really show his feelings. Show how much Shuichi meant to him.

--

**Well, that's it. Thanks for reading and please review. I'm not sure whether to leave this at it is, or do an epilogue. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, well here it is. Here's the E****pilogue, and I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and hope you like it. It's just tying up a few last bits. **

**Oh and sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes, my editor has a boyfriend and has forgotten all about me. (lol) I'll have the edited version up as soon as possible.**

**I do now own Gravitation.**

**--**

**Epilogue**

As the months passed, Yuki made sure he was nicer to Shuichi. He never wanted to go through that torture again, thinking he had lost his brat. He made sure he showed his true feelings. Even with all this, he noticed Shuichi was not back to his usual self, he had yet to hear Shuichi whine like he always used to do, or laugh out loud. He pushed back from his desk and went out into the front room, where Shuichi was sat on the couch, his head leaning back and he was being completely silent.

Yuki frowned. Why wasn't Shuichi being like his usual self? Was his lover regretting coming back to him. He shook his head and sat beside the younger man. Shuichi turned his head and raised an eyebrow. Yuki just smiled and got a small smile in return.

"Shuichi?"

"Hmm?" His lover asked.

Yuki shook his head, this was so unlike his lover. "Why are you so sad?"

Shuichi turned his head. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're not acting like your usual self."

Shuichi sat up and turned properly to Yuki. "Well, what would you like me to act like? Like the annoying brat that I used to be?" He shook his head. "I don't think I can. I'm 23 now, well nearly 24. I think it's time for me to grow up."

Yuki too turned to face his lover. "But are you happy?"

Shuichi smiled. "Of course. It's just weird. I don't want to act like a child anymore, but-" He snickered. "Maybe now and again will be alright." He said and suddenly pounced on Yuki.

The blonde hugged the smaller body against to him. "That's more like it." He put a finger under his brats chin and lifted the cute face towards his. Their lips met half way and kissed passionately.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Ryuichi called, he wants us to go out for dinner with him and Tatsuha." Yuki said, after a few moments.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed. He hadn't seen Tatsuha or Ryuichi since he and Yuki had been back together. He pulled back, still in Yuki's lap and looked into golden eyes, that were looking at him, apprehensively. "I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can face them." He looked away.

Yuki once again pulled Shuichi's face back to him. "I know, but the longer you wait, the harder it will be."

Shuichi bit his lip and sighed. "Okay." He said and got off Yuki and went into the bedroom, where he stood and pursed his lips. "What shall I wear?" He wondered.

Yuki stood in the bedroom doorway and smirked. His lover was just too cute beyond words. He walked into the room and opened the closet. "Here." He said and pulled out a pair of black pants and a purple shirt, which he loved as it matched his younger lovers eyes perfectly.

"Thanks Yuki." Shuichi said as he placed the clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom.

Yuki stood for a moment, before following his lover.

--

Tatsuha stood in the bedroom, fiddling with his shirt buttons. He had only been told about 20 minutes ago about the dinner date, he and Ryuichi had with his brother and Shuichi. He was feeling really nervous, he and Shuichi hadn't seen each other since he had got back together with Ryuichi. He hoped Shuichi didn't hate him for what had happened, it was after all his idea. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

"Tat-chan, get up off that bed, we're leaving."

Tatsuha looked round, but found his lover was nowhere in sight. He rolled his eyes and would have loved how Ryuichi could do that, he looked around the bedroom, and wondered if there was hidden camera's.

Getting up, he pulled on his jacket and left the bedroom. After putting on his shoes, Ryuichi finally made an appearance and they left the apartment together. It was only a short drive to the restaurant and they were the last to arrive.

Tatsuha paused as they were walking to the table and saw his brother and Shuichi sat beside each other, smiling and Yuki brushed a stray lock of hair away from Shuichi's face. Tatsuha snickered at the display of affection, his brother was never into doing these kinds of things in public.

When they reached the table, Shuichi smiled slightly as they sat down. Tatsuha grinned back and the heavy feeling he had been feeling vanished. All through dinner was normal and comfortable, no awkward silences that he had anticipated and he and Shuichi were back to how they had been before all this had happened.

By the time they had finished desert and coffee, they were back to joking about and teasing Yuki, and to his surprise his brother was teasing back. When he and Ryuichi had returned home, he smiled as he undressed and got into bed with his lover. He was happy everything had worked out.

Ryuichi giggled as he jumped on the bed and tackled his lover.

--

Shuichi giggled as the door swung open and he nearly fell to the ground, but Yuki's strong arms held him upright. His lover shut the door and he was suddenly pushed against it. Yuki's hand grasped his hips and his mouth descended. Shuichi stood on tip toes and met his loves lips half way.

Yuki's hands slipped down the younger mans hips to grab the cute ass and he pulled upwards and was satisfied when his lover wrapped his legs around his waist. Yuki walked with ease to the bedroom and collapsed upon the bed, being careful, so as not to squash the smaller man beneath him.

Yuki and Shuichi began to undress each other, taking their time, touching, kissing. Yuki paused and looked down at Shuichi, and they locked eyes for a few moments. Shuichi saw the love in his lovers eyes and his own eyes filled with tears. Yuki smiled and wiped the tears away. Next came, an intense lovemaking session. Shuichi cried out loudly, his moans becoming louder, the headboard thumping against the wall. Yuki felt like a wild animal as he made love to his lover.

"Yuki." Shuichi shouted and then became silent.

They lay entangled with each other, their breathing the only sound in the room. Yuki pulled his brat closer to him and they both fell asleep.

--

Shuichi yawned and stretched, wincing at the pain in his ass. He smiled as he opened his eyes. He found he was alone and his eyes widened at the red rose on the pillow beside him. He sat up and picked up the flower. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his boxer shorts and a long t-shirt, and then went in search of his lover, he found the blonde in the kitchen, sat at the table laid with breakfast. Yuki stood and held out a chair for him, Shuichi bit his lip. Why was Yuki acting like this, something funny was going on.

Yuki hid a smirk as they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, but Yuki couldn't keep his brat in suspense anymore. He grabbed the small box from the empty chair beside him, and held it out to his lover.

Shuichi froze and looked at the box being held before him. His mouth opened slightly. This was something he had always dreamed about. He reached out with a shaking hand and took the box, and opening it. He was beyond speechless at the silver ring that sparkled with a pink diamond. He raised his tearstained eyes to his lover.

Yuki smiled. "Well, brat. What do you think? Wanna marry me?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course I will."

Yuki smiled and got up and pulled his lover from the chair and placed the ring on his brats finger, and then pulled his fiancée against him and kissed him. "Thank you for giving me another chance, I can't wait to marry you."

Shuichi smiled. "Me too, I love you."

"Love you too brat."

**END**

**--**

**Well, that's it. Hope it was alright and hope you liked it. I know Yuki was OOC, but i like Yuki being nice sometimes. Anyway, please review to le me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
